1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wristbands in general and more specifically to an adjustable wristband having a write-on surfaced mounting plate with attachable coverings externally fastened to the wristband.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To ascertain development in past art devices, a patent search was conducted in the following classes and subclasses: 281/1. 30, 39, 224/219, 255.
The following patents were thought to be most pertinent:
Patent number 1,151,940, issued to J. Gauvreau on Aug. 31, 1915 for an identification tag housed similarly to a round-faced wristwatch. A cardboard tag identifying the individual is placed inside the round housing and is protected by a transparent celluloid covering. The device is worn on the wrist of the individual held there by a narrow strap.
A wrist tablet patent was granted to H. W. Weiss on Feb. 21, 1922, patent no. 1,407,239. The drawings show an openable flat case attachable to the user's wrist by a strap and buckle. A card inside can be written on in limited positions through slots in the outer case. A pencil is provided in a loop which is part of the case clasp.
C. E. Ziegler received patent no. 1,427,891, on Sept. 5, 1922. This device is an identification holder which can be worn on the wrist or wrapped around the frame of a bed.
The memorandum wrist watch shown in patent no. 1,539,781, granted to A. E. Smythe on May 26, 1925, illustrates a watch and a frame combination. The frame part is open and a card in the open frame can be written on.
The device in the past art patents which seemed most similar to my invention was in patent no. 2,553,676, issued to F. J. Roos on May 22, 1951. This shows attachments for wrist watch straps and bracelets and one attachment includes a memo pad.
Other patents seen which were considered interesting only included patent no. 1,701,888, G. F. Hofferberth, dated Feb. 12, 1929, a "Golf Scorer" for wrist attachment; and a cuff memorandum device patent granted to C. Stupell, no. 2,776,848, on Jan. 8, 1957.
A fault which appears common to most devices seen in past art patents is a tendency to be cumbersome. Most of the viewing or writing fixtures were oversized making the devices difficult to wear and unhandy to use. Identification holders in the nature of the Zeigler device are commonly seen in hospitals in a more compact form. The memo pad device of J. F. Roos (Union of South Africa) appears somewhat complicated but serviceable for its time period. Advances in technology allows a much less involved device today to accomplish the same ends with greater efficiency. My invention, using today's versatile materials and updated technology, provides a unique memorandum wristband having exchangeable coverings protecting a storage area and a non-permanent writing surface.